


Tears That Fall, I am a Witness to it All

by Atol



Series: It Was Always You [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of pain and injury, Good Omens AU, Heaven, M/M, Paradise Found, angel!BadBoyHalo, angel!Skeppy, but you dont have to read them together they can stand alone, comfort comes later, falling from grace, this is a prequel to my other skephalo fic, this is hurt/no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Falling is never easy, especially when in love.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Series: It Was Always You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968790
Kudos: 107





	Tears That Fall, I am a Witness to it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is more stuff for BBGUmM im having a great time rn
> 
> Also i wrote this on my phone so sorry for any typos i will edit when off of work tonight if need be.

Zaqiel had always known just how far to push. It was as if it was an innate sense of just how far he could toe the line, just how far he could lean before falling over. 

Yet he was taken by surprise, hadn't realized he wasn't paying attention to the line in the sand, as he Fell in love with the angel by his side. His dark hair that often covered his too bright almost white eyes. Eyes that were often lit up from whatever joke or prank Zaqiel had roped him into. 

There were many times when they bickered but it never got far, Zaqiel giving into impulse to kiss the words away from his lovers mouth. It was paradise, in Heaven. Flitting to and from for their various errands handed down to them, watching the universe slowly come together, take shape and breathe around them. Stolen moments together where it felt like not even God was there, only each other and the next teasing touch, a caress felt deep down as if they were stroking the surface of each others souls. 

Yet, it was not meant to last. It was sudden, the air around them thick with confusion and rafe as he watched Archangels cast their family out, their wings burning as they Fell further and further from their Mother's Grace. 

Zaqiel wasn't stupid. He noticed details others did not, how else had he gotten so good at escaping notice, escaping punishment?

He could spot the same mark, over and over and over again. Lucifer had left his brand on those he had confided in, those he trusted, and the mark was stark, across his lovers back. A mark easily seen, sat between his wings. They are hidden away in their love-nest, and Zaqiel knows that it is only a matter of time until Gabriel or worse, finds them. 

Kissing him deeply, he wipes at the tears that mingled on both their faces.

"I will find you. I will. I swear it on my life on all of Heaven, by God herself I will come for you." He murmured, drinking the color of his lovers eyes. 

" I believe you. I know you will." Was the quiet reply. 

It was those words, that vow, that Zaqiel clung to as his world, his meaning for existence was ripped away from him. As he laid there on the ground, held down by those he had thought to me trusted, and watched with wide unblinking eyes as he witnessed his love burn from the inside out. As he screamed in agony, as his pearlescent white wings withered and smoked, charring a dark almost black grey. As the body he had showered in loving kisses not just a few days passed spasmed from the hurt, from the damnation coursing through his veins. As he felt his very soul crack, when the limp form was unceremoniously kicked over the edge and me plummeted far outside of Zaqiel's grasp.

The weight of his loss kept him pinned in his spot even as his fellow angels stopped restraining him. He cursed God, spent ages doing everything in his power to cross the line of no return, yet God seemed to see it fit to always extend the finish line just a bit further than he could manage. To keep him always chasing, never finishing the race to try and join his love. 

So he waited. Patient as a predator stalking prey. He waiting for the moment when he could leave, the opportunity to escape, to finally search without being caged. He would find him. He had promised.


End file.
